cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 7
Fremde Erinnerungen Clary machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Ihre kleine Hand legte sich mitfühlend auf seinen Arm. Ihre Berührung hätte ihn beinahe seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Beherrschung gekostet, also schüttelte er sie ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, jeden Schritt achtsam setzend. Ein einziger falscher hätte ihn dazu verleitet, sie doch noch zu verfolgen. Sie zur Strecke zu bringen. Aber er war nicht vorbereitet. Noch nicht. Geduld, flüsterte es in seinem Kopf. "Wir sollten gehen", sagte er und sein Kopf fühlte sich leicht an und schwer und vollgestopft mit allem. "Wir ... sollten jetzt gehen." Keiner der beiden anderen sagte etwas, als sie das Haus verließen und auch nicht, als sie das Grundstück verlassen hatten. Sorgfältig verschloss er die Tür mit seiner Stele wieder. Jede Tat einfach und trotzdem so kompliziert in dem Versuch, sich zusammenzureißen. Seine Augen fixierten die Straße, als er sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn machte, nicht fähig dazu, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, ob sie ihm folgten. In seinem Kopf dröhnten noch die Stimmen der Männer. Nur ihr Klang. Keine Worte. Er wollte töten. Weit entfernt konnte er die Autos auf dem Highway hören, das gleichmäßige Summen der Motoren wirkte einschläfernd. Sie sprachen. Er konnte der Unterhaltung folgen, sogar antworten. Die Worte waren sinnlos. Monoton. Er vergaß schnell wieder alles, was gesagt wurde. Konzentrieren. Clary ging neben ihm. Ihre Stimme schien ihn beschützen zu wollen. Entschlossen beschleunigte er seine Schritte, um ihre mitleidigen Augen nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Das Institut kam in Sicht. Er hatte die U-Bahn-Fahrt überstanden, ohne auszurasten. Irgendwann war die Normalität in seinen Schädel zurückgekehrt. Er freute sich fast auf sein Zimmer. Auf Stille. Aber er hatte Dinge zu erledigen, bevor er sich entspannen konnte. Vielleicht schreien. Vielleicht nur sitzen und an die Wand starren. Simon schien enttäuscht zu sein, als sie das Grundstück betraten. Er war nicht in der Lage, mit seinen irdischen Augen den Zauberglanz zu durchdringen, aber Jace war das egal. Er beobachtete Clary, wie sie sich entspannte und den Schleier über dem Gebäude verschwinden ließ. Ihr Gesicht, als es sich freudig rötete beim Anblick der tatsächlichen Schönheit der Kathedrale. Eine Blume im Schnee. Sein Herz fühlte sich kalt an. Wie ein toter Fisch. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, dem Irdischen etwas zu erklären, als sie das Seitenschiff der Kirche durchquerten und den Aufzug nach oben nahmen. Clary erledigte das für ihn und er ließ sie. Er konnte nicht. Er wollte nicht. Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen hatten schon immer nur zu Ärger geführt. Deshalb baute er nur so wenige auf. In der Vorhalle trafen sie auf Church, der sie offenbar kommen gehört hatte. Der graue Perser schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an seine Beine und trippelte los, als Jace ihm auftrug, sie zu Hodge zu führen. Er musste diesen neuen Besuch ankündigen. Diesmal wenigstens sollte er es tun. Er war erschöpft, zu sehr, um Spaß daran zu finden, jemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Hinter sich hörte er sie reden, als er dem Kater folgte. Ihre Stimmen waren leise und er folgte dumpf dem Gespräch. Die Gänge zogen vor ihm dahin. Die Worte hinter ihm hatten kaum Bedeutung, bis Clary Simon sagte, er müsste nicht bleiben. Er hätte beinahe trocken gelacht. In der U-Bahn hatte sie noch darauf bestanden, dass der Irdische sie zu begleiten habe. Er wüsste vielleicht etwas, das ihnen nicht aufgefallen war oder das sie nicht hatten mitbekommen können. Er hatte widerwillig zugestimmt, denn Hodge hätte diesmal sicherlich darauf bestanden, Simon zu treffen. Als Simon nun antwortete: "Doch, ich muss", als ob Clary hier in Gefahr wäre!, hätte er sich am liebsten umgedreht und ihn rausgeschmissen. Ihn am Kragen gepackt und den ganzen Weg zum Eingang zurückgezerrt, um ihn vor die Tür zu befördern. Auf eine Weise, die ihn so abschrecken würde, dass er nie mehr hier her zurückkehren wollte. Doch er tat es nicht. Und dann stand er in der Küche. Isabelle machte sich am Herd zu schaffen, auf dem Tisch und den Arbeitsflächen lagen Zutaten verstreut und er verzog entnervt das Gesicht, als er den Geruch wahrnahm. Isabelle kochte. Und obwohl sie das oft tat, war dabei noch nie etwas Gutes herausgekommen. Trotzdem machte sie weiter, in der absoluten Überzeugung, dass sie nur das richtige Rezept finden musste, um sie alle mit einem kulinarischen Wunder zu beglücken. "Hey Jace!", begrüßte sie ihn überschwänglich. Beim kochen war sie immer überschwänglich. "Hast du Hunger? Es gibt Suppe." Ihr Blick schweifte an ihm vorbei und entdeckte Clary - etwas weniger Begeisterung - und dann Simon. Ihre Kinnlade klappte bei seinem Anblick nicht herunter, doch mit einem mal wirkte der Kochlöffel in ihrer Hand wie eine Waffe und sie zeigte unmissverständlich auf ihn. "Jace", sagte sie. Sein Name klang wie eine Drohung. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Noch ein Irdischer?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Suppe tropfte vom Kochlöffel auf den Boden. "Hodge wird dich töten." Und ich dich auch. Ihre Augen schossen kleine Pfeile auf ihn ab. "Hi, ich bin Simon", sagte der Irdische. Seine Blicke hingen anbetend an Isabelles schlanker Gestalt. Jace verdrehte die Augen. Isabelle ignorierte die freundliche Begrüßung. "Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?", fragte sie finster. "Ich hab gesagt Hodge!", knurrte Jace Church an, der unschuldig zu ihm hoch starrte. "Hodge! Oder wenigstens Alec! Kleiner Verräter..." "Es ist nicht seine Schuld, wenn Hodge dich tötet", sagte Isabelle und rührte aggressiv in dem Topf herum. Wie zufällig fiel ein Stückchen Fisch aus ihrer Hand auf den Boden. Der Kater machte sich gierig darüber her. "Und ich würde ihm helfen!" Sinnend fragte er sich, ob ihre Wut die Suppe besser machen würde. Ihn jedenfalls beeindruckte sie nicht. Aber vielleicht lenkte Simons Anwesenheit sie ja so sehr ab, dass das widerliche Zeug anbrannte und sie alle vor der üblichen Folter rettete... "Ich hatte keine Wahl", gab er schließlich zu, ohne Clary anzusehen. Es brachte niemandem etwas, wenn er zugab, dass sie ihn überredet hatte. Es geschafft hatte, ihn zu überreden! Das würde höchstens seinem Ego schaden. Isabelle wollte wieder auffahren, doch er unterbrach sie sanft. "Ich habe die Männer gesehen, die meinen Vater ermordet haben", sagte er leise. Die Luft im Raum schien plötzlich still zu stehen. Isabelles Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer, bis sie schließlich innehielt und ihn mitleidig ansah. Das konnte er jetzt auch nicht gebrauchen. "Oh Jace... Aber nicht er...?" Jace schnaubte ein ironisches Lachen heraus. Er warf Simon einen Blick zu, der immer noch wie ein verliebter Dackel im Raum stand. Er wirkte so dämlich wie eine Nachttischlampe. Clary hingegen sah so eifersüchtig aus, dass es ihm einen Stich versetzte. "Das hätte er wohl kaum überlebt", sagte er finster. Isabelle nickte langsam und warf Church abwesend ein weiteres Stück Fisch zu. Sonst tat niemand etwas und schließlich wandte Jace sich dem Kühlschrank zu. Er hatte es schon lange, lange aufgegeben, Isabelle davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass sie einfach nicht zum Kochen gemacht war. Sie konnte einen Dämon in hauchfeine Scheiben schneiden, wenn ihr danach war, aber an einem normalen Stück Fleisch versagte sie. Er wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn sie sogar Wasser zum anbrennen bringen würde. Aber das sagte er ihr schon lange nicht mehr. Das führte nur immer dazu, dass sie ihm etwas an den Kopf warf. "Es gibt gleich Essen!", keifte sie empört, als er den Kühlschrank öffnete und Hodge's Rationen inspizierte, die dieser sich fein säuberlich beschriftet dort für Notfälle wie diesen aufbewahrte. Ein dumpfer Aufprall und sich nähernde Schritte zeigten ihm an, dass Clary wohl genug davon hatte, ihr liebeskrankes Anhängsel zu beobachten. Irgendwie hob das seine Laune ganz beträchtlich. "Wie kannst du jetzt ans Essen denken?", zischte sie dicht neben ihm und starrte den Inhalt des Kühlschranks an. "Ich hab Hunger", gab er grinsend zurück. "Schließlich hatte ich heute nur ein halbes Sandwich. Und das war..." Er ließ offen, was er von dieser Mahlzeit gehalten hatte. "Ich hab gesagt, es gibt gleich Essen", wiederholte Isabelle genauso energisch wie beim ersten mal. "Ich weiß", gab er zurück und schnappte sich demonstrativ eine Dose Spagetti. Niemals wieder würde er etwas probieren, das sie gekocht hatte. Die letzten drei Male, die er das über sich hatte ergehen lassen - einmal aus Höflichkeit und zwei mal, weil sie ihn einfach zwang - hatten allen ein paar unschöne Nebenwirkungen eingebracht. "Willst du auch was?", fragte er kauend Clary, die ihn immer noch missbilligend anstarrte, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Beeilst du dich mal?", fragte sie leise, als sie ihn und die zwei anderen ein paar Minuten lang beobachtet hatte. "Ich will endlich zu Hodge." Isabelle hatte es aufgegeben, ihn böse anzustarren und damit begonnen, Simon auf ihre ganz eigene Art schöne Augen zu machen. Sie trug nur ein knappes Oberteil - wie immer - und ihr langes, schwarzes Haar umspielte ihre bloßen, weißen Schultern. Eigentlich brauchte sie sich gar nicht groß anstrengen. Jungs wie Simon verfielen sofort Frauen wie ihr. "Jetzt hetz doch nicht so", gab er zurück und aß gemütlich weiter. Eigentlich wollte er auch nicht länger hier bleiben, und das Trauerspiel beobachten, aber irgendwie war alles in ihm darauf aus, sie zu ärgern. Irgend jemanden zu ärgern. Zur Weißglut zu treiben. Doch dann waren die Nudeln leer und er wusste nicht mehr, wie er die Zeit aufschieben konnte. Aufreizend langsam leckte er sich Sauce von den Fingern und genoss es, wie ihre Augen seine Bewegungen verfolgten, doch dann glitten sie zurück zu dem lächerlichen Pärchen und frustriert ließ er die leere Dose samt Gabel lauter als nötig in die Spüle fallen. Keiner beachtete ihn. "Wenn's unbedingt sein muss..." "Muss es." Clary marschierte los, wie auf einem Kriegszug, er hätte sie fast bewundert, aber sie verdarb ihren ganzen Abgang, als sie an der Tür stehen blieb, aufgehalten durch Simons plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit, der sich anscheinend mit einem mal wieder an ihre Anwesenheit erinnerte. "Wohin gehst du?", fragte er erschrocken. "Hodge muss erfahren, was bei Luke passiert ist", sagte sie kurz angebunden, aber sie zögerte zu lang, um ihm wirklich klar zu machen, wie wütend sie war. Jace beobachtete sie interessiert. "Erzählst du ihm von den Männern?", fragte Isabelle vorsichtig. "Nein", knurrte er schroff, ohne Clary aus den Augen zu lassen. "Und du auch nicht. Ich werde... Ich muss... Ich sage es ihm, wenn ich soweit bin." Simon sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. Genauer: zwischen den beiden Mädchen. Der einen, der er vermutlich schon seit Jahren hinterher hechelte und die ihn so offensichtlich nicht wollte, und der anderen, die ihn eigentlich auch nicht wollte, aber beschlossen hatte, ihm das erst später mitzuteilen, wenn er ihr zu langweilig wurde. Er schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können und sowohl Clary als auch Isabelle schienen das genau zu wissen. Doch während die eine sich nur grinsend hinter ihrem Haar versteckte, starrte die andere ihn wütend an. "Kommst du mit?", fragte sie wartend. "Ich geh schon mal", murmelte Jace entnervt und stieß die Tür auf. Er hatte beschlossen, dass seine Geduld genug strapaziert worden war und dass sie alle zur Hölle fahren konnten. "Kommst du nachher zum Essen?", rief ihm Isabelle hoffnungsvoll nach. "Garantiert nicht!", knurrte er. "Und Hodge? Meinst du, er kommt?" Er blieb in der offenen Tür stehen und starrte sie an. "Niemand kommt", sagte er wütend. "Niemand mag dein Essen." Sie sah nicht beleidigt aus, nur etwas verstimmt. Eigentlich wusste sie es selbst am besten. "Ich mag dein Essen", sagte Simon verklärt. "Du magst nur ihre Brüste", fauchte Jace. Der Irdische errötete. Isabelle kicherte nur befriedigt in ihren Topf. "Na los!" Er konnte sich nicht mehr bremsen. "Frag sie doch nach nem Date oder wie auch immer du das nennen magst. Sie wird sowieso nie mit dir kleinem Würstchen schlafen! Sie wird dich schneller fallen lassen, als du Hallo sagen kannst. Komm schon, tu uns den Gefallen, dann können wir alle einmal herzlich lachen und du verschwindest für immer aus meinem Leben!" Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er zu brüllen begann. Es blieb totenstill im Raum, nachdem er aufgehört hatte, zu schreien. Selbst Isabelle wirkte erschrocken. Clary sagte spröde: "War das nötig? Nur, weil er nicht einer von euch ist?" Ihre Worte trafen ihn tief. "Einer von uns", sagte er leise. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass das irgend etwas in ihr auslöste, also drehte er sich einfach um und verließ die Küche. Der lange Gang vor ihm wirkte endlos weit. Sekundenlang hatte er das Gefühl, seine eigene Stimme darin nachhallen zu hören. Erschöpft ließ er sich gegen die Wand sinken, und der Vorsatz, sie einfach dort zu lassen, egal ob sie ihm folgen wollte oder nicht, löste sich in Luft auf. Seine Hände begannen wie von selbst mit einem seiner kleinen Dolche zu spielen und er zählte innerlich bis Zehn und dann bis Zwanzig und immer weiter, um ihn nicht in die Wand zu rammen. Er registrierte erst, wie lange er schon zählte, als Clary eine Weile später die Tür aufriss und sie dann entnervt hinter sich zuwarf. Church begleitete sie gemächlich. Als sie sich suchend umdrehte, um vermutlich herauszufinden, wohin er gegangen sein mochte, wirkte sie mehr als überrascht, ihn noch dort zu sehen. Schweigend starrten sie sich eine Weile lang an, dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab und starrte den Kater an. "Hodge", sagte er eindringlich. "Und diesmal wirklich Hodge. Sonst mach ich ne Heizdecke aus dir." Beleidigt stiefelte der graue Perser voran. Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend, bis Clary das Wort an ihn richtete. "Warum bist du nur immer so ekelhaft", seufzte sie, als könnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Seltsamerweise schien sie ihm nicht wirklich böse deshalb zu sein, was er zu ihrem kleinen Freund gesagt hatte. "Ich wollte ihm nur Schmerz ersparen", antwortete er und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass es nicht ernst gemeint klang. Eigentlich hatte er sich selbst dieses langweilige Geplänkel ersparen wollen. "Isabelle würde ihm das Herz herausreißen und es gleichgültig zertrampeln, wenn er ihr die Chance dazu ließe. Das macht sie mit allen." "Auch mit dir?", fragte Clary und er wusste nicht, ob es neugierig klang oder verächtlich. Er antwortete nicht darauf. Sie ließ sich zurückfallen, um nicht neben ihm zu gehen. Oder um ihn zu beobachten? Irgendwie fühlte er ihren Blick im Rücken, und er hätte etwas sagen können, etwas Witziges, Arrogantes oder Nervtötendes, irgend etwas, aber er war einfach zu müde dazu. Vielleicht hätte es seine Gelassenheit bröckeln lassen wie alten Putz. Weniger müde, und ohne die Ereignisse des Tages hätte er auch Simon nicht so bloßgestellt. Vielleicht doch, aber nicht auf diese Weise. Church führte sie zum Gewächshaus - einem der Lieblingsplätze von Hodge. Eigentlich hätte er sich denken können, dass dieser sich jetzt hier aufhielt. Es war Nacht. Und Hodge ging immer nachts ins Gewächshaus. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem er sich gefahrlos den Himmel ansehen konnte. Drinnen roch es frisch und warm. Nach Pflanzen und Blüten und nach Idris. Durch das Glasdach konnte er den sternenverhangenen Nachthimmel sehen. Sorgsam bahnte er sich einen Weg vorbei an leuchtend roten Beeren und schweren, geschlossenen Blütenkelchen. Tief hinten, inmitten der riesigen Anlage, fanden sie Hodge. Er saß gedankenverloren auf der Bank an dem kleinen Teich, der durch eine komplizierte Anlage alle Pflanzen mit Wasser versorgte. Als sie näher kamen, ging sein Blick hinauf zu dem gläsernen Dach. "Du siehst aus, als würdest du auf etwas warten", sprach Jace ihn an. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, wie er Hodge die ganzen Ereignisse des Tages beibringen sollte und zupfte nachdenklich ein Blatt von einem Strauch. "Ich war in Gedanken..." Hodge erhob sich lächelnd und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, doch dann schien er etwas in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen und seine Miene wechselte von freundlicher Höflichkeit zu nervöser Achtsamkeit. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er ohne lange Vorrede. "Wir wurden angegriffen", sagte Jace. "Von Forsaken." "Manchmal sind die Dinge nicht so, wie sie scheinen", sagte Hodge nachdenklich. Er hatte sie ohne Umschweife in die Bibliothek geführt, nachdem ihm Jace so kurz wie möglich von allem berichtet hatte - ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass er sie kannte, diese Männer. Er konnte nicht. Hodge hätte es gewusst. Dass er sie selbst töten wollte. Aber er hatte die Namen erkannt. "Manchmal verläuft das Schicksal nicht so, wie wir es uns wünschen, und einige beschließen, das hinzunehmen, während andere wieder... alles tun, um es zu ändern." Seine Hand ruhte auf der polierten Holzoberfläche des Tisches, seine Augen fixierten einen Punkt, der mehr in der Vergangenheit zu liegen schien, als in diesem Raum. "Hodge...", murmelte Jace, der nicht wusste, was das alles bedeuten sollte - er war müde, er war erschöpft, so erschöpft wie noch nie in seinem Leben - doch er kam nicht dazu, mehr zu sagen. "Ich werde euch etwas erzählen", sagte Hodge, als hätte er ihn gar nicht gehört, und griff nach einem der Bücher, die auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt lagen. Das war immer so, ein unaufgeräumter Haufen, der sich ständig änderte. Doch dieses schien konstant zu sein. Es hatte sich eine dicke Staubschicht auf dem alten Ledereinband gebildet, als läge es schon seit Jahrzehnten dort, immer am gleichen Platz, doch Hodge griff so selbstverständlich danach, dass man sehen konnte: er wusste genau, wo es war und er wollte es immer im Blick haben. "Hiermit gelobe ich dem Kreis und seinen Statuten bedingungslosen Gehorsam", begann er mit beinahe fester Stimme vorzulesen. "Ich bin bereit, jederzeit mein Leben für den Kreis zu opfern, um die Reinheit der Abstammungslinie von Idris zu bewahren und die Welt der Irdischen zu beschützen, mit deren Sicherheit wir betraut sind." Er las, als würde es ihn aufzehren, als wäre es etwas aus seinem Inneren, das er lange, lange verschlossen hatte und das nun hervorbrach. "Was ist das?", fragte Jace und schauderte. "Der Treueschwur", sagte Hodge erschöpft und ließ das Buch sinken. Es berührte federleicht den Schreibtisch, ohne das geringste Geräusch, während er vorsichtig seine Hände wegzog. "Der Treueschwur des Kreises, der vor zwanzig Jahren geleistet wurde." Clary starrte ihn an. Sie hatte sich müde auf einen Sessel sinken lassen, als sie den Raum betraten, und man sah ihrem Körper die Erschöpfung an, doch ihre Augen waren wach und aufmerksam. "Das klingt grausam", sagte sie leise. "Wie die Nazis im Zweiten Weltkrieg." Hodge wandte sich ihr zu. Schmerz zeigte sich in seiner Miene, aber er schien seltsamer Weise nicht von ihren Worten verletzt zu sein. "So war es auch", sagte er, als stünde er selbst vor Gericht. "Der Kreis von Raziel, angeführt von Valentin, hatte das Ziel, alle Schattenweltler zu vernichten, um die Welt wieder zu einem reinen Ort zu machen." "Der Aufstand", sagte Jace düster, der begonnen hatte, seine Schlüsse zu ziehen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass diese Gruppe einen Namen hatte." Hodge lachte leise, ganz leise. "Man hat versucht, ihn aus der Geschichte zu tilgen", sagte er. "Der Rat wollte all diese beschämenden Informationen vernichten, um nicht angreifbar zu sein." Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und starrte aus einem der großen Spitzbogenfenster auf die nächtliche Stadt. Jace nickte langsam. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich. Irgend etwas schien merkwürdig und passte nicht zusammen. Hodge war... ein kleiner 'Beamter' konnte man sagen, der mit einem Fluch belegt dazu verdammt war, hier im Institut zu bleiben. So klein, dass niemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, diesen Fluch aufzuheben. Er war kein großes Rädchen in der Maschinerie des Rats. Und trotzdem... "Warum hast du dann diesen Text?", fragte er leise. In seinem Geist formte sich ein Bild. Und es gefiel ihm nicht. Der ältere Mann drehte ihm den Rücken zu, senkte den Kopf. Er schien sich zu schämen, ihre Blicke nicht ertragen zu können. Clary verfolgte alles schweigend mit großen Augen. "Ich habe ihn geschrieben", sagte er leise, aber deutlich. Jace konnte seine Stimme zittern hören, als würde er sich auf etwas gefasst machen und wollte dem nicht ins Gesicht sehen. "Ich und ein paar andere. Die dem Kreis angehörten." Sekundenlang geschah nichts. Alles atmete nur und Jace fragte sich, ob er einfach lachen sollte. Ihm war danach. Die Welt hatte sich gedreht. Um hundertachtzig Grad, so hatte er das Gefühl. Sie kippte und verlor ihren Halt und mit einem mal war alles anders, als vorher. Seit Clary in sein Leben getreten war, begann alles auseinander zu brechen. Er starrte sie stumm an. Nein, sie war nicht schuld. Und alles war schon vorher zerbrochen gewesen. Sie hatte nur den Zauberglanz entfernt... "Damals haben viele dem Kreis angehört", begann Hodge zu erzählen. "Wir waren jung. Wir wollten mehr. Wir wollten Ideale, die unsere Eltern noch nicht ausgeschöpft hatten. Etwas Neues. Selbst etwas schaffen. Und Valentin gab es uns. Er versprach uns Ruhm und Ehre und einen Neuanfang." Er sagte das, als müssten sie das verstehen. Dass der geplante Mord an tausenden unschuldiger Wesen eine gerechte Sache war. Und gleichzeitig schien er sich freisprechen zu wollen von all dem, was er in seiner Jugend an Unrecht getan oder geplant hatte. "Viele von uns..." Er sagte es leise und traurig. "Auch deine Mutter, Clary." Er hatte sich halb umgewandt, aber nicht gewagt, sie ganz anzusehen. Jace begann zu lachen. Nur ganz leise. Clary hörte es nicht, sie starrte nur Hodge an. Erst ängstlich erschrocken, dann wütend. So wütend. "Sie Lügner", flüsterte sie tonlos. "Sie Lügner!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und sie erhob sich halb, wie zum Angriff gerüstet. "Meine Mutter hätte niemals so etwas getan! Sie wäre niemals, niemals!, Teil von so etwas Ekelhaftem geworden!" Hodge sah sie endlich an, ein langsamer, langer Blick über die Schulter, in dem noch viel mehr Steckte als nur die Bestätigung seiner Worte. "Sie hatte keine Wahl", sagte er traurig. Und es war nicht nur Trauer über diese Tatsache, darin lag noch etwas viel tieferes, das Jace erst später verstand. "Sie war Valentins Frau." Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag